Some People Just Can't Hold Their Liquor
by alyssialui
Summary: Sirius is up to his old tricks again, involving a room full of Slytherins and an old bottle of elfin wine. AU.


_A/N: Sirius is up to his old tricks again, involving a room full of Slytherins and an old bottle of elfin wine. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition:** Niffler Lucky Dig_

_**Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition:** Roulette - Write about Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry_

**_Represent That Character! Challenge II_**

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):** Speed Drabble_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Sirius strolled up to James and Remus standing near the edge of the Great Hall with a grin on his face. Remus looked uncomfortable in his borrowed dress robes, but James was grinning from ear to ear just happy to have something to do. They both had a red cup of punch in their hands. Some seventh year Ravenclaw thought it would be an excellent idea to host a small party in the Great Hall for all the houses to 'mingle'. Sirius laughed at the thought of Gryffindors and Slytherins 'mingling' in the same room.<p>

"I hate these robes," Remus said, tugging on the high collar of his dress shirt underneath.

"I don't know why Graham didn't just let us wear normal clothes," James said exasperatedly. He too was slightly annoyed with the fancy clothes when all they were doing was standing up awkwardly.

"You know how stuck up he is though. This is his idea of a good party," Sirius said. And it was true. Graham looked like he was having the time of his life in his stuffy dress robes, currently waltzing to the Weird Sisters with a reluctant Hufflepuff girl.

"Where's Peter?" Sirius asked looking around for the short boy, just noticing that he wasn't here.

Remus pointed a finger towards the laden food table where Sirius could see the portly boy stuffing his face with small cupcakes. Sirius smirked but then James asked, "The better question is, where have you been Padfoot?"

Sirius took a his finger and thumb and pulled it across his lips. Remus looked at Sirius reproachfully and asked, "What did you do, Padfoot?"

Sirius held up his hands in mock defence, "I did nothing that would hurt anyone, Remus. You know me? Always the saint."

"You mean always the wolf in sheep's clothing," James added cheekily.

"Close enough, James, but honestly, I didn't do anything harmful," Sirius said.

Remus was about to say something else when Sirius grabbed a handful of walnuts off a nearby table and handed them to Remus hoping to distract him, "Now Moony, if you please."

Remus took the nuts with a frown but there was poorly hidden mirth in his eyes, "Sure, give the animal the job to crack walnuts with his bare hands."

Sirius laughed and then said, "If not to crack nuts, what else are you good for?"

They all laughed as Remus cracked the nuts and then held them out for his friends.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Peter asked, coming up to them with frosting on his face and front of his robes.

There was a crash across the Hall and Sirius smirked. "Peter, you're just in time for the show."

The drinks table was in shambles as wobbly Slytherins walked away from the spilt liquid. They were all acting strangely, their eyes slightly dazed as they stumbled back into the crowd, slurring their words. Then there was a sharp slap. Lucius Malfoy had gotten a bit too handsy with his girlfriend, Narcissa. Regulus was currently on the floor, his head swaying out of rhythm to the music and singing off-key. Snape had started declaring his undying love to Lily, who was looking around the room uncomfortably. James would have done something if it wasn't so hilarious to see Snivellus practically being shot down in front of everyone. All the other Slytherins were in other states of pure embarrassment, jumping off tables or stripping off clothes.

Sirius just watched all this in amusement while his friends' jaws were still open in shock. Remus composed himself first, "Sirius, what did you do?"

"Always with the accusations," Sirius said with a dramatic eyeroll.

James reached deep into Sirius' robes and pulled out a large empty bottle of an aged bottle of elf wine. "Sirius, a whole bottle of this could knock out a giant!"

"You put this in their lemonade!" Remus practically shouted.

"Why would I spike the lemonade?" Sirius said innocently, but his words were broken up with intermittent chuckles.

Remus frowned but James shouted, "That's bloody brilliant!"

He threw his arm around his best friend and enjoyed the Slytherins' demise, Peter just stood there, noshing on his cupcakes before walking back over to the food table, Remus just turned around and stared at the wall behind them. What he couldn't see wouldn't hurt him.

James high-fived Sirius, "Best prank ever!"


End file.
